


Human Correction

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles. In Part I, Kathryn solves the puzzle of why Chakotay was acting so strangely during "Endgame." Part II consists of four alternate continuations: one -7, one J7, one JC7, and one JC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

The moment Chakotay refused Kathryn's lunch invitation, citing "other plans," she knew something was wrong.

"Chakotay, come here," she ordered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he protested as she reached down and lifted up his pant leg.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she removed the device, causing him to shimmer out of existence.

Her eyes narrowed with accusation as she tapped her communicator.

Five minutes later, Seven of Nine stood in front of an irate captain. "Tell me," Janeway ordered, "where you put the _real_ Chakotay, or I will finish the job he started just after you first came on board."


	2. Chapter 2

**-7 continuation:**

Seven of Nine pursed her lips uncomfortably before deciding her only option was to admit what she had done. "I disposed of the commander," she answered proudly. "He refused to be assimilated. My version is superior. He yields to my commands."

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "That may be," she responded, "but the first officer must yield to _my_ commands, not yours. Do you still refuse to tell me where the organic version resides?"

"I do," Seven answered obstinately.

Two minutes later, security appeared to escort the former drone away. Not long after that, Seven was unceremoniously hoisted out the airlock.

* * *

**J7 continuation:**

Unlike the rest of the crew, Seven of Nine was not in the least bit afraid of the captain's wrath. Her acute Borg olfactory senses recognized a distinctive aroma, and immediately, she was ready to use the discovery to her advantage.

"He was merely an experiment," Seven stated, "in which the real Chakotay would never willingly participate." She raised an eyebrow. "Now that I have perfected my techniques, I am ready to utilize them on a more appropriate target."

With that, she descended upon the captain with surprising skill. Within moments, Kathryn had completely forgotten about her missing first officer …

* * *

**JC7 continuation:**

Seven of Nine was nothing if not creative, having been trained in problem-solving techniques of thousands of Borg-assimilated species.

Standing before her captain, she devised a brilliant idea. "Captain," she responded, dodging the original question, "I would be willing to alter the hologram's programming. I can assure you that he would be superior to the original in every possible way."

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "And would you be willing to participate in the 'test run'?"

Seven smiled. "Of course," she responded. "I have been intending to expand my exploration of humanity to include the fabled ménage à trois."

* * *

**JC continuation:**

"Captain," Seven admitted, "it appears I have made another human error. I apologize for my misstep and hope you can forgive me."

Janeway glared. "Where is he?" she repeated.

Seven pouted. "Asleep in his quarters. I drugged him and masked his life signs."

Three hours later, Seven was imprisoned in the Brig while Janeway stood at Chakotay's side as he awoke groggily in Sickbay. When he opened his eyes, she graced him with a warm smile. "After all that sleep," she offered, "you must be hungry. Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"With pleasure," he responded without hesitation.


End file.
